1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to cavity filters, and more particularly relates to a connecting structure between a slider and a driving device in a cavity filter.
2. Description of Related Art
Cavity filters are popularly used in mobile communications. Generally, a cavity filter comprises a shell, a slider, a plurality of resonators, and a motor. The slider is movably connected to the shell and opposite to the plurality of resonators arranged in the shell. The motor drives the slider to move relative to the shell and couples with the resonators to adjust resonating frequency of the cavity filter. Generally, the slider is fixed to the motor by fasteners, such as screws. However, vibration of the motor and no so good fixture cause the slider to deviate from a linear path, which makes the slider not able to move on an even keel linearly, thereby reducing precision of adjusting the resonating frequency of the cavity filter.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.